


Surprise

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 我流架空拟人搞哥文学最后700字是附赠的君臣厨放





	Surprise

雷内-Surprise  
内瑟斯盯着手机导航在发愣。他在各式建筑繁华林立的市区一隅里以一种比他身边川流不息的人群稍慢的步伐前进着，时不时抬头检查一下街道和沿路商店的名字。因为每走个几步就要重新定位最速路线，内瑟斯正在逐渐失去对这个应用的信任和耐心。  
在走完第二个完整的正方形之后，他长叹了一口气，收起了手机。  
归根结底还是雷克顿给的这个地址，压根就无法在他的手机地图上找到。卫星系统在繁忙的市区里强行定位的一个模糊圆点此时帮不上他任何忙。要在犹如蜂巢一般密集的大小店铺里面寻找一家连名字都没有的餐厅，对任何人来说都是一个不小的挑战。  
内瑟斯并没有告诉雷克顿今天他会去找他。之前内瑟斯例行公事般的询问了一下雷克顿的暑期生活，得到的是诸如“每天吃喝玩乐，偶尔去餐厅打打工”的简短回复。  
内瑟斯对雷克顿还能出去打工这件事情深表欣慰。或者说，他对能有老板肯收雷克顿当员工这件事情感到有些不可思议。他深知他那像易燃易爆品一样危险的兄弟的人际交往能力有多么的糟糕。  
与儒雅随和的兄长大相径庭，雷克顿从来不懂在除了他哥哥以外的人面前低头。他经常在他犹如野兽般狂躁的脾气驱使下，用他的拳头得罪身边的人。  
内瑟斯一度怀疑雷克顿到底能不能留在学校里而不被开除。所幸校方和雷克顿都意识到了作为中间人的内瑟斯的难处，看在他的面子上，目前为止还没有闹出需要强制把雷克顿的学籍开除这样的事情。他多余的精力似乎都被军校高强度的训练给消磨殆尽，自然也失去了不少对人拳脚相加的机会。  
但是放假就不一样了。军校的暑假即使再短，也有约莫一个月多几天的时间。内瑟斯本来是想好好的陪着他的兄弟过个充实的暑假，但是繁忙的工作容不得他随意因私事抽身离去。  
所幸这次外出工作的项目时间不算久，现在也已经到了收尾的阶段。  
内瑟斯想着有没有机会能够在暑假结束之前去雷克顿打工的地方看一眼，好了解一下到底是何方神圣能够替他看管这个问题儿童这么长一段时间还没遭遇灭顶之灾的。他面带笑意，回着雷克顿发的一些没有营养的，诸如哀嚎兄长何时才能回来帮他煮饭收拾房间的简讯，同时趁着对方在打字的间隙在确认航班信息。  
他向雷克顿打听到了其打工的时间和地点，对方也即时询问内瑟斯什么时候才能回家，他好向老板请假，提前去机场接他的兄弟。  
内瑟斯故意把航班计划说晚了一天。一来是他想替他的兄弟省下在不必要的奔波上花费的时间，二来是二人平淡的生活偶尔也需要小小的惊喜作为调剂。  
在划完雷克顿一连串表达欣喜之情的表情包之后，内瑟斯便开始着手收拾回程的行李。  
万里无云的晴朗好天气让内瑟斯回程的航班能够顺利的准点降落。他回家简单的洗漱了一番，便换了一身简便的西服，从行李箱里挑了一个从外地带回来的小手信备在了随身携带的公文包里。  
内瑟斯希望这点小准备能让他在见到对方的老板的时候不至于太失礼，也好和对方开口商量，能否让雷克顿今天早点下班，回家来帮他准备久违的二人晚餐。  
也许是内瑟斯今天的运气不太好，在这将近半小时的时间里，他已经连续找错了三四个店铺。天色逐渐黯淡，而他身边五彩斑斓的霓虹灯则是悉数亮起，装饰着逐渐变得繁华的步行街。  
稍显焦虑的内瑟斯也试过喊住几个路人询问，不过他们没有一个能够提供帮助。有些人是直截了当的说没听过，有些人则是打量了内瑟斯一身西装革履的精英扮相和皮质公文包几眼，用一种不知是同情还是惋惜的语气告诉他，光靠内瑟斯自己是无法找到这家店的。  
不死心的内瑟斯又拦住了一个手里举着披萨，大声喊着借过借过的快递小妹。在他诚恳的表达了自己必须要去店里找人的决心以及导航失灵带给他的力不从心感之后，对方挑了挑她的眉毛，抬手指了指一栋看上去像是烂尾楼一样的建筑，喊内瑟斯去那里碰碰运气。  
内瑟斯匆忙的感谢了对方，随即怀着一丝侥幸心理推开了满是裂纹的玻璃门。他惊奇的发现在一片残垣断瓦之中有一架亮着指示灯的老货梯，旁边的指引牌上还用荧光笔写了“-1F Traitor”之类的字样。  
确实是有个店铺建在此处，但它实在是有太多掩人耳目的伪装了。这不禁让内瑟斯心有疑虑，开始怀疑雷克顿到底是在什么稀奇古怪的地方打暑期工。  
内瑟斯搭上了电梯，只听轰的一声巨响，这个铁箱子就像突然被人从高处扔下去一般，从地上一层坠到了负一层。  
还未等他平复因为突然失重而有些紊乱的心跳，电梯门打开的那一瞬间，内瑟斯便暂时失去了言语的功能。他诚然有过到地下酒吧游赏的机会，但他对现在这一行业的佼佼者已经到了可以经营独立泳池的余裕境界一事一无所知。  
挂在酒吧中心的大宇宙球灯折射出来的银色闪光正随着角度的变换，闪耀在其下尽情享乐的年轻男女的身上。他们大多穿着裸露着大片肌肤的暴露泳装，目光所及之处皆是白花花的丰满胸脯，厚实的大腿和圆润的臀部。空气中弥漫着烈品酒精，甜腻脂粉，油性食物，和强效清新剂的气味，这些乱七八糟的气味分子对嗅觉比常人更加灵敏的内瑟斯来说就犹如剧毒瓦斯，让他的胃部因为感到强烈不适而开始痉挛。  
震耳发聩的朋克音乐正源源不断的从两侧的巨型音响里冒出来，泳池后面的迷你舞台上的泳装乐队恰好演奏到曲目的高潮部分，刺耳的嘶吼声配合着旁边摆头灯一束直击他眼球的刺眼蓝光让内瑟斯更是觉得有些头重脚轻。  
内瑟斯用手撑住了旁边的酒吧接待台，干咳了几下，才稳住了自己的身形。他察觉到有人正在向自己靠近，只好强行站直了身体。可没想到耳畔边响起的，竟是内瑟斯再熟悉不过的声音。  
“欢迎光……呃，呃！哥你怎么会在这里！”  
看到本来应该明天才回到桑恩城的哥哥出现在他打临时工的地点，雷克顿震惊的差点没把手里抱着的游泳板摔到地上。对方的脸色非常的不好，像是生病了一样，即泛白又发青，只有一双橄榄色的眼睛里还能看出一丝生气。  
内瑟斯正用那双雷克顿日思夜想的深邃眼眸，紧紧的盯着自己的兄弟的脸，嘴唇轻抿，欲言又止。  
沉默在两人之中蔓延。雷克顿悄悄的打量着他的兄长。对方穿着与服帖的黑色短发颜色相近的得体西装，挺立的鼻骨上还架着那一副永远洁净透明的细框眼镜，无论从哪个角度看都是那个雷克顿盼星星盼月亮盼着他回家的好哥哥。  
这虽然是内瑟斯平日经常会有的扮相，但一个穿着西装出现在泳池派对的帅气白领的稀奇程度不亚于被珍藏在动物园里的国宝。  
雷克顿的背后很快响起了此起彼伏的口哨声。他立马侧过身用自己高大结实的背影把内瑟斯挡在了他影子的阴影之下。只是今天内瑟斯下装穿的是九分西裤，黑色皮鞋之上裸露出来的一截深色脚踝依旧给企图猎艳的单身者留下了一些令人遐想的空间。  
在这里混的风生水起的雷克顿敏锐的察觉到了那些黏在他哥身上的，不怀好意的目光，于是趁内瑟斯还没决定好是否要开口教育他之前，微微偏了偏头，朝后方看似漫不经心的瞟了一眼。  
雷克顿有着高耸的眉骨和深邃的眼眶，所以在来自天花板的光源渲染之下，他看似慵懒的，埋在黑色阴影下的半阖眼睛里，却散发出惊人的煞气。  
“雷克顿……”内瑟斯上下打量着他兄弟那一身泳池救生员的清凉装束。虽然只是几个星期没有见面，内瑟斯总觉得雷克顿的身高似乎又悄悄的往上拔高了一筹。平时基本不会见他穿的半湿的白色汗衫正贴在他宽广的胸膛上，健壮的肱二头肌和三角肌上沾满了晶莹的水珠，完美的倒三角形身材足以让任何挑剔的健身教练都啧啧称奇；那一头乱糟糟的头发被黄绿色的潜水镜强行压住，光洁得发亮的脑门下面是一张在听到内瑟斯的呼唤之后，露出无比纠结表情的俊脸。  
只是看到雷克顿的脸，内瑟斯的语气里本来包含的愠怒，就有三分转成了无奈，眼神也在顷刻间变得柔软：“你有很多东西需要向我进行解释。”  
“这个解释起来，有一点麻烦。”雷克顿尴尬的挠了挠头发。为了逃避内瑟斯的眼睛，他低下了头，视线在湿漉漉的地板上游移着，恰好也能多瞄几眼对方可以被他一只手握住的纤细踝骨。这会儿他背后有人大吼大叫的猛地扎入水中，溅起的水花一下打湿了他的脚，也把站在他旁边的内瑟斯裁剪得当的笔直西裤筒给弄湿了，在上面留下了扎眼的深灰色水渍。  
内瑟斯的表情又变得难看了起来，眉间的褶皱像小山一样隆起。他的耐性有限，也不想在这种场合和雷克顿讨论私事，随即抓住了雷克顿挠完头发又去抓脸的右手。  
“走。先跟我回家。衣服不用换了，你这身还算能走的出街。”  
雷克顿杵在原地没有动。他正直直的盯着他兄长环在他手腕处的手。内瑟斯掌心的温度很高，想必都是给他气的浑身上下都在冒烟，以至于指尖都带着灼人的热度。但内瑟斯偏高的体温此时并未激起雷克顿的愧疚，反而让他感到有些口干舌燥。  
见雷克顿没什么反应，内瑟斯的心火便烧得愈发旺盛。他不想在这个喧嚣之上的酒吧多待一秒，因为多呼吸一口这里污浊的空气都让他感到恶心。  
在两人僵持不下的时候，一个陌生人的声音兀然从他们身后飘来。  
“是谁想在我这随便带人走的？”  
“泽拉斯……老板。”雷克顿皱了皱眉。他没想到今天老板竟然会在店里出现。他只有在入职第一天的时候见过对方，但已经知道这是个他惹不起的人。  
雷克顿的老板是个比内瑟斯预想中还要更年轻的男人。他有着一头被整齐的梳在脑后的蓝白色短发，只留下一撮被编成细麻花的头发垂在左边的耳侧；削长的脸上带着一副连着金色细链的单边镜片，眯起的蓝色眼睛里藏着狐的狡黠。  
“初次见面，我是泽拉斯，Traitor名义上的主人，”被雷克顿喊做老板的青年身上披着一件纯黑色西装的西装外套，和他肤色相近的瓷白色的衬衫上面熨着金色的片羽状花纹。他手里还拿着的一罐有着黄金镀层的电子烟，犹如白葱般纤长的手指正随着他说话的节奏，把玩着那上面的黑色开闭器，“难得来一次店，就碰到有人要来砸场子，也不知道是我的不幸，还是你的不幸。”  
“幸会。”内瑟斯猝不及防的露出了一个标准的职业微笑，“我是雷克顿的兄长内瑟斯。时间紧迫，我就开门见山的说了。家里老人需要照顾，我今天能否先带我弟弟回家？”  
“我们这里是正经的执照营业酒吧，每个员工的信息都是有档案留底的。你们家就只有两个人，科可不存在什么急需照顾的老人家呢。”泽拉斯同样露出了犹如和煦的午后阳光般灿烂的笑容。他示意身后的安保人员各自向前一步，不动声色的堵住了内瑟斯身后的电梯口。  
内瑟斯的脸上依旧保持着礼节性的微笑：“那请问您可否做一个体恤员工的老板，给我的弟弟批半天的假期呢？我可以按他缺失的工时补钱。”  
“那可不行。我缺的是那点钱吗？”泽拉斯抬起了手，随即把它轻轻的放到了雷克顿厚实的肩膀上，犹如一只轻盈落地的白鸟，“我可中意他了。我知道你把他带走了就不会还给我了，对吗？”  
闻言，内瑟斯眯了眯眼睛，暗色的眸子里的笑意骤然少了几分。他加重了握住雷克顿的那只手的力道，虎口紧紧的扣在他的腕处，力道之大，让雷克顿都不免蹙了蹙眉，“这要看雷克顿的意思了。我自然会尊重他的选择。”  
泽拉斯用一双狭长的凤眼幽幽的瞟了一眼若有所思的雷克顿，随后再把目光放回到褪去笑面光环的内瑟斯脸上，嘴边抿出的弧度忽然又向上翘了几分。彩色的光斑辗转掠过的他犹如盯上猎物般眯起的竖瞳深处。  
他薄唇轻启，慢条斯理道：“今天这里有派对，我的酒吧可没那么快打烊，雷克顿没到钟点我也不可能放他下班。内瑟斯先生，我想你也应该知道，对生意人来讲，来即是客。若是你不能在这儿尽兴，便是我未尽到地主之谊，有失礼节。你如果实在是想找个安静的地方和你的兄弟独处，我建议你直接包厢会比较方便呢。”  
“听起来不错。那请把他剩下的时间都包给我。”内瑟斯显然不想浪费时间在于其发生无谓的口角上。他从西装口袋里掏出一张信用卡，用手将它甩到了面前的接待台上，把泽拉斯刻意拖长音调报出的房间号声抛在了脑后，拉着雷克顿迅速离开了酒吧中心的喧哗区。  
等到两个人都走进了指定的房间之后，一阵诡异的机械音兀然响起，听起来像是自动电子锁闭合的声音。内瑟斯心有疑虑，于是马上松开雷克顿的手，转身去检查房门，果不其然的发现他已经无法从内侧打开这扇门。  
他转身按下了房间内的服务按钮，里面马上开始播放出泽拉斯声情并茂的服务语音：“欢迎使用本吧限定的情侣包厢，厢内设有独立洗手间和自助餐窗口，您无须将精力花在您的伴侣之外的任何地方上。请尽情享受二人独处的时光，如有额外需求，请……”  
语音在内瑟斯一记迅猛的铁拳之下戛然而止，只剩下电流胡乱冲撞在破损的线路里发出滋滋的响声。雷克顿吹了一声口哨，抱着手臂看着他的哥哥沉着一张脸坐到了沙发一角。面前的荧屏上正播着内瑟斯最讨厌的喧嚣流行乐，光怪陆离的场景切换晃得内瑟斯心烦意乱。他拿手撑着额头，闭上眼睛，试图平复因为暴怒而失控的情绪。  
雷克顿贴心的替他的兄长掐灭了噪音源，一时间昏暗的包厢内只剩下从中央广播里缓缓放出的悠扬钢琴曲，柔和的旋律似乎是在模仿清泉细涌涓涓淌过身边时给人带来的宁静舒适感，但这并未起到缓解两人之间沉默的僵局的作用。  
最终还是内瑟斯先没忍住。他抬起了疲惫的双眼，诘问雷克顿：“你说说你在暑假干点什么不好，在家打游戏或者去健身馆练拳击我都举双手赞成，为什么要出入这种不入流的风俗酒吧？还欺骗我说这是餐厅？”  
“这里当然不是风俗店，是正经的娱乐场所。而且我们确实提供餐饮服务，”雷克顿大大咧咧的在内瑟斯旁边一屁股坐了下去，还顺手开了一罐埋在冰里的啤酒，“这里的炸鸡配啤酒就特别出名。黄金脆皮鸡，吃过都说好。”  
内瑟斯闻言冷笑了一声。他的眼睛在面前的矮桌上简单的扫视了一圈，随后拿起了面前的盒装纸巾，把黏在只和底部的一个方形的粉色包装袋撕了下来，举到雷克顿的面前晃了晃。  
“正经的娱乐场所？嗯？宾馆酒店都不敢随便放的东西凭什么会出现在这。”  
“你怎么就知道它不是一次性湿纸巾？”雷克顿嗤笑了一声。包厢里的空调开得有些冷，身上都是潮湿水汽的雷克顿为了保持体温，自然而然的朝着内瑟斯所在的地方靠近，不知不觉间他的大腿已经贴到了对方干燥的西裤上。他像个有着深度近视的耄耋老人一样，整张脸凑到了内瑟斯拿着的粉色包装袋面前。  
“真是能说会道。送你去军校，学到的都是和我驳嘴的技巧。”内瑟斯干脆直接拿嘴撕开了包装袋，修长的手指拎住保险套的橡胶圈，将其形状整个拉出来给雷克顿看，还顺便展示了一下这个轻薄透明的材质极佳的韧性，“现在你又要怎么狡辩呢？我的兄弟。”  
“不。我早该知道你说的永远都是对的，”雷克顿的眼底暗潮汹涌，他觉得主动在他面前把保险套贴心的替他拆开的内瑟斯即使打扮再得衣冠楚楚，也比外面那些衣不蔽体的骚浪货色要更懂得如何对他进行精准打击，给他心底的邪念煽风点火，“我记得你也说过要物尽其用，绝不浪费。”  
雷克顿趁内瑟斯还在想他什么时候说过这句话的时候，迅速的握住了他的手腕，将其手中的保险套夺走，顺势像扑食的猛兽般将内瑟斯压倒在了沙发边缘的角落。他的哥哥为了追求所谓的安全感，经常喜欢拣一些靠边靠墙的地方冒着，这会儿倒是方便了雷克顿限制他的逃跑路线。  
内瑟斯只觉自己鼻梁一轻，上面的眼镜不翼而飞，随后就是一阵巨大的阴云向他袭来，还替他招致了狂风骤雨般的亲吻。  
雷克顿用他的阔口厚唇和锋利牙齿扰乱了内瑟斯一贯平稳的呼吸，让他的惊呼含糊在喉咙之间变成断断续续的急促喘息。雷克顿的舌头犹如笼中困兽般在内瑟斯柔软温热的口腔内壁里横冲直撞，肆意的宣誓着方寸之间的绝对霸属权，同时还用粗糙的指腹不断摩挲着对方的腕骨。他嘴上使的劲儿有多大，他手上用的力气就有多大，很快让那一小块麦色的皮肤很快就如同被酒精薰过一样显现出一片绯红。  
“你……”  
内瑟斯的手被对方局限在了胸前，面前是雷克顿经过军校的魔鬼训练打磨出来的壮实肉体，身后又是宛如流沙般吸走他全身力量的柔软沙发。这个姿势根本无法让他很好的使出力气，让无论是推开雷克顿还是坐直自己的身体都成了天方夜谭的难事。  
内瑟斯内心深处仍然在质疑现在这个场景的真实性。雷克顿比他小了好几岁，以前内瑟斯骑着自行车送他上学的时候，骑得稍微快了一些对方都会立马害怕的用幼细的双手搂住自己的腰。记忆里三步不离自己的小跟班眨眼之间就出落成一个比自己还要高大健壮的成年男性。  
内瑟斯几乎忘记了雷克顿打的第一场架的理由，仅仅是只是别的小朋友在不经意的情况下碰了他的手。他承认他过去刻意的模糊了雷克顿偶尔对着他流露出的强烈情感，怀着能拖一天是一天的侥幸心理，维持着脆弱的亲情纽带。  
相反，雷克顿早在性别意识觉醒的时候就知道自己会成为一个兄性恋。曾经懵懂的琥珀色眼睛里流露出的对兄长的依赖，实际是一层让内瑟斯放松警惕的的伪装。随着年龄的增长，掩藏在天真无邪的笑容之下的独占欲便一点一点的渗进了对方的生活之中。  
在迈过了不再会被当成小孩的年龄线之后，他还是凭着厚脸皮享受着许多优待，比如要求与对方一起泡澡，或者晚上同睡一个房间。  
然而即使对方的偏爱是他最大的资本，雷克顿还没有真正的下定决心越过禁区。他早已厌倦了睡前对着他哥抱着被子蜷成一团的背影发呆数羊的时间，却一次也没有敢伸手把对方拥入怀中。  
但是一切兄恭弟友的虚假和平景象在今天就要迎来终结。  
雷克顿凭借着体型优势将他的兄长按在身下。他伸出手捋过内瑟斯及耳的黑发将其中一缕别在耳后，好借机咬上对方柔软的耳朵，细细的吮吸和咀嚼下面的耳垂。  
“以前都是哥教我为人处世之道，今天就让我来教哥追求简单快乐的诀窍。”  
“雷克顿……我以为我们还有可以，可以周旋的余地。”  
从不轻言放弃的内瑟斯皱着眉把手放到了雷克顿的壮硕的胸肌上，用力的推了几下，但这除了让他自己感受到他的兄弟的肌肉锻炼的有多么的紧致有弹性之外，并没有什么别的用处。  
“哥是喜欢大胸的类型吗？明明自己的胸也不小。”  
雷克顿的手模仿着内瑟斯，也贴到了他的胸前。他的哥哥总喜欢用大号西装外套遮住他撑的有些紧的衬衫下面壮实的胸肌。这是一对他无法轻易用一只手掌控的凝胶状糖块，上面的肌肉紧绷又具有弹性，一上手就根本停不下来，只想变着角度加大力度揉捻。  
内瑟斯的脸顷刻变得通红。他可不是什么有着大胸脯的陪酒女，但他觉得自己在雷克顿的眼里和她们没什么两样。这种被兄弟当成女人一样肆意轻慢的感觉让他的自尊心像是被针扎穿一样的疼，但他又无法进行有效的抵抗，只能喘着粗气，咬牙切齿的说道：“揉胸是不会让男人感到兴奋的。并不是所有人的敏感带都长在胸上。”  
雷克顿会意，转而一把扯开了内瑟斯的西服外套和衬衫，开始用手指掐住了内瑟斯的乳首并用力的往外扯了几下。内瑟斯刚刚想好的说教词已经涌到了嗓眼，硬生生的被对方平整的指甲刮过乳尖带来的快感扭曲成了短促的惊叫。雷克顿甚至还用他的尖牙去撕磨已经红肿得发硬的两颗深褐色的乳珠，仿佛是在大快朵颐因为自己辛勤劳作才能得以收获的甜美果实。  
内瑟斯平时不带一丝皱褶的半身衣物已经被雷克顿整的凌乱不堪，白色的衬衫被雷克顿身上的水汽和因表面体温急速升高而渗出的汗液打湿，半透明的贴在他不断上下起伏的饱满褐色胸腔两侧。  
畏惧于雷克顿惊人的行动力，他咬着牙侧了侧身子，想躲避对方蛮横不讲理的理论实践，却被雷克顿直接从勉强维持的坐姿推成整个人仰躺在沙发上的样子。  
随后内瑟斯的皮带锁扣被轻易揭开，西裤和内裤在一瞬间就被雷克顿全部扒走，只剩两条颀长的腿在寒冷的空气中无处安放。很快雷克顿便蛮横的把他自己挤进了内瑟斯被强行分开的双腿之间，两条手臂撑在内瑟斯耳旁两侧，居高临下的看着他的哥哥难得一见的，有些惊慌失措的脸。  
内瑟斯一向打理得整齐的柔顺黑发凌乱的铺在沙发上，清澈的眼睛里似乎泛着潮水被翻腾过后残存的波纹，但仍然维系着一点清明。  
“雷克顿……事不过三。现在从我身上下去，我们还可以在你下班时间之前好好的讨论一下晚餐吃什么……记住，我们是兄弟。你知道这个词代表的意义。”  
雷克顿琥珀色的兽瞳里散发出与方才他在试图威胁好事者时相似的凶光。他真是恨透了他哥这种临危不乱的优秀心理素质。内瑟斯总是说这是因为自己见得世界足够宽广，所以心胸和眼界也随之开阔。但是雷克顿不一样，他的心眼很小，里面只塞得下内瑟斯一个人。他也从不为此觉得相形见愧，只想等一个把永远高高在上的哥哥掀翻到地上，和他一起在尘世中翻滚的机会。  
雷克顿想到这，嘴角便微微扬起。他把之前从内瑟斯手上抢来的保险套拿到对方眼前晃了晃，“哥。你的脑子是最聪明的。现在你难道还看不出来今天不管你搬什么出来压我都不好使，我就是要上你这个既定事实吗？”  
他说完这句话之后就用手指顶着保险套强硬的塞入了内瑟斯的后穴。可即使是保险套本身表面平滑，依然无法在干涩的甬道里进行很好的扩张，雷克顿只能僵硬的一个指节一个指节的强行深处，突如其来的异物入侵感让内瑟斯难受得额角直冒冷汗。  
内瑟斯被他急躁的兄弟气得语无伦次。雷克顿从来不考虑做事的可行性和成功率，就连想要上自己这件事大概也只是借机宣泄压抑多年的欲望。从他生涩的手法来看，雷克顿也许没有为此做过详细的功课，顶多随便看了几部毛片，竟就胆敢真的下手。  
他已经放弃阻止雷克顿强行要把性事进行下去的念头，但内瑟斯真的怕对方一个上头就不做任何润滑的想要直接冲入他的体内，只好忍着强烈不适感撑起了半个身子，耐心的说道：“既然都有保险套了，这里应该也有润滑剂吧。你这点前戏根本无法……咳，我的意思是男人的后面只靠机械扩充是没有多大用处的，你需要……”  
“烦死了，哥你能不能少说两句！”因为自己多年来有贼心没贼胆的秘密被内瑟斯戳穿，雷克顿赧红了半张脸。他梗着脖子掀飞了几个沙发靠垫，还真让他发现了藏在下面的一小罐凡士林。  
这一次雷克顿学会扶着内瑟斯精瘦的腰，让对方放松之后抬起他的腿，用裹满黏腻膏状体的手指再一次捅入那片禁地。当雷克顿听到内瑟斯在自己耳边的喘息声不再穿插着痛苦的短滞，对方亦并未出言呵止，便愈发大胆的往深处探去。  
直到内瑟斯的后穴已经能够容纳足够多的手指以后，雷克顿便将他一早就因为充血而变得有些狰狞的巨物缓慢的推进了被他的手操得湿软的甬道。因为触碰到灼人体温而融化的软膏虽然起到了润滑的作用，但因为雷克顿的性器尺寸过于惊人，内瑟斯还是有一种自己的身体正在由下半身开始被逐渐撕裂的错觉。  
明明只进入了顶部的一点，食髓知味的雷克顿就迫不及待的收紧了之前箍在内瑟斯腰上的手，发狠的掐住了没有被硬实肌肉覆盖的柔软腰窝，用力的将剩下的部分全部一次送了进去。随后他就沉浸在了完全占有了他的兄长这件事给他带来的无上喜悦之中，自发的开始猛烈的冲撞。  
内瑟斯的五官因为承受剧痛而扭曲，全身上下的肌肉也因此紧绷得发硬。他庆幸自己之前提醒了雷克顿起码要用润滑剂和保险套，否则他的下体绝对会被这粗鲁的莽夫弄得鲜血淋漓。但等雷克顿实际上完全和他融为一体时，内瑟斯又觉得比起感官上的痛苦，由被亲生弟弟上了这件事实对他的冲击更大。  
但内瑟斯也怨不得谁。无数次的默许和退让，不只是因为对雷克顿单纯的宠溺。  
疯狂的爱意像击碎脑门，捣毁脑髓的一记穿颅子弹，被害人即刻殒命，而开枪的凶手随后也饮弹自尽，只留下两具叠在血池里的尸体。他们不再是一对普通的兄弟，血浓于水的亲情化为来势汹涌的情潮，让内瑟斯几乎溺死在深海。  
内瑟斯咬着自己泛红的指节，努力的想让难耐的喑哑呻吟都碎在肚子里，可双手下一秒就被雷克顿蛮横的拎起来挂到了他的脖子上。  
雷克顿捧着内瑟斯被汗湿的脸，一次又一次的亲吻着对方半张的眼睑，发热的鼻尖和微颤的嘴唇。明明已经将双重禁忌踩在了脚底，雷克顿仍然孜孜不倦的喊着已经丧失其本意的单字。他非常喜欢在叫着内瑟斯“哥”时对方条件反射般会随着律动绞紧的后穴，像是他下面的嘴猛地咬了他在对方体内耕耘的性器一口一样刺激。内瑟斯越是放不下年长者的自尊，就越能让雷克顿获得背德的快乐。  
“喜欢吗，哥？”  
“感觉如何呢，哥？”  
“其实你也觉得很享受吧，哥？”  
“哥……我爱你。”  
被顶弄的有些神志不清的内瑟斯只能偶尔苦笑着点头或者轻哼两句，表示他在听，且努力的回应。只是他确实也听不太清楚雷克顿在他耳边叨念的话语，唯有一声一声的“哥”让他羞的双颊酡红，耳尖发烫，更别提对方突如其来的深情告白。  
他终于忍不住伸手将雷克顿揽得更紧了些，这样他好对着他耳朵说道，“这种时候……就别叫我哥了。喊我的名字……”  
“好的，内瑟斯哥哥。”雷克顿亲了亲他的兄长因为沮丧而下垂的眼角。那是他终于变得触手可及的神祗，是屈服于掠夺者强制发起的交配之下，掌管他爱与死的阿努比斯。  
“我们还有很多时间讨论如何称呼彼此的问题。”

厨放时间：  
“欢迎光……临。”迷烟散去，泽拉斯看到了一个他最不想在桑恩城见到的人。  
这人穿着造价高昂的人工皮草外套，隐约可以看见里面敞开的红色西装和金棕色的立领衬衫。下半身的灰色长西裤底下是亮的反光的漆皮皮鞋。同样闪着让人觉得眼睛疼的光的还有他额头的一条黄金饰品中心镶嵌着的那颗巨型的猫眼翡翠，以及脖子上那条玫瑰金大链子。  
阿兹尔此刻看上去就像一个毫无品味的暴发户，因此在他从上衣口袋里掏出了身为一个便衣警察所持有的搜查令的时候，泽拉斯身边的保镖都绷不住脸上的表情开始窃笑。  
阿兹尔对此无动于衷，只顾着把手里的文件怼到泽拉斯的面前，“有人举报你这里是传播淫秽色情的犯罪窝点，请你立刻终止营业，配合警方调查。”  
“你去海边不穿泳装？开泳池派对难道不是同理？也只有你这种傻子才会穿成一个花枝招展的金孔雀一样来这里给大家看笑话。”泽拉斯冷笑道。  
“说的好像你就穿了泳装似的，”阿兹尔用审查的眼光上下打量着泽拉斯，随后露出了一个意味深长的微笑，“你穿上这身还挺人模狗样的。怎么，桑恩赌场被炸掉的时候没有来得及把你的工作服带出来吗？现在你身上如果是那套衣服的话，我勉强还能算你合格。否则你连和我耍嘴皮子的资格都没有。”  
“阿兹尔，”泽拉斯用惋惜的语气说道，“为什么那场爆炸没把你炸死呢？这样你甚至无法像这样站到我面前和我讲话。”  
“我要和你谈的东西可太多了，”阿兹尔弯起的眉眼里没有半分笑意，他第二次从衣服里掏出的是一张黑卡，然后在泽拉斯和他身后的保镖行的注目礼之下，解开了泽拉斯系得最高的一颗衬衫钮扣，再把卡塞进了对方衬衫和锁骨之间的细小间隙，“给你一个小时的时间为你自己辩解。”  
泽拉斯反手抽出了那张卡，将它往后一扔，直接扔到了人声鼎沸的泳池里面，因为其体积过小，甚至未激起一丝水花，只是浮在水面，很快就消失在了人潮之中。  
“我缺的是那点钱吗？”他往前迈开一步，俯身贴向阿兹尔，用手指轻点着对方胸口前的西装口袋，轻声细语道：“我缺的只是你。”


End file.
